


Reward

by Azulan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulan/pseuds/Azulan
Summary: A stoic warrior is given a lustful prince as his prize for slaying a dragon. What could go wrong?
Kudos: 3





	Reward

"Well, that went well," Dan said, walking with his hands covering the back of his blonde head, stargazing. His green eyes gleamed in satisfaction. "What do you think, Levi?" He looked over at his comrade, a dark-haired man in a skintight ensemble. Despite the looks he got for it, he was a rather celibate fellow, _such a tease_ , as Dan would put it.

"We're alive, so that's always a blessing." Levi's eyes narrowed as the neared the kingdom, a bustling metropolis of gleaming lights that glowed like a beacon in the night. "But that doesn't mean you get to celebrate."

Dan cocked his head to the side. "I can't get any drinks?"

"You know what I mean; no using your masculine charms as means for seduction. I don't want to hear about any woman in your bed, you understand?" Dan looked away and chuckled, making Levi even more suspicious. "Or any man. I know why we got free drinks the night we came here."

Dan looked back at him, gaping. "You _knew_?"

But Levi dodged the question. "Are you planning on seeing him again? From the wobbly way he was walking and that smitten look on his face, I'd say he was saving himself for marriage and is expecting you to foot the bill."

Dan paled. Levi's guesses were hardly ever wrong, being descended from psychics. "You'll hide me, right? It was just a bit of fun. He was cute, but I don't think I can see myself married to him."

"Why not?" Levi looked at his nails, pretending to be disinterested. "You've proposed marriage to women you've known for all of four seconds."

"Levi you're scaring me." Dan grabbed him by the shoulders. "Please, please don't throw me to the wolves!"

"I..."

"Warriors! The young men looked at the handsome older man walking towards them, two equally gorgeous guys walking on either side of him. "Welcome back."

"You're majesty." Levi bowed deeply, while Fan simply bowed as if he was asking a woman to dance. "In your civilian wear, I see? I thought we'd meet you at the castle."

"Not quite," the king replied, eyes twinkling. "I thought I should give you your reward without anyone knowing. It's something I'm sure you wouldn't want announced to the whole town." He looked to either of the boys on his side, one a pink haired young man who winked at Levi, and the other a shy blue-haired man. Both were built just like their father, muscular and chiseled, albeit not enough to outshine Dan and Levi.

"Awesome!" Dan pumped his fist in the air. "Nice and easy. Are your husbands going to present them to us?" He eyed tje blue-haired man and bit back a flirtatious smile, smart enough not to provoke a king.

But the king frowned. "No, no, no! I'm afraid you have the wrong idea. These are my sons, and they _are_ your gifts."

"Hang on.." Levi's eyes widened, and he shot Dan a subtle look.

Dan continued to bit his bottom lip, sucking it now that he felt he had the freedom to be aroused. "No...we couldn't possibly..."

"But I insist! In fact, I'll sweeten the deal. I see you're strong men who can protect someone he loves, and I want that for my sons. Spend twenty-four hours with them, and if you decide he's to your liking, he can become yours, permanently."

"Father!" Said the blue-haired man, alarm in his eyes. 

The pink-haired man walked over to Levi and sized him up , placing a strong hand over his heart and eyeing his crotch. "Father, I can see he has a big...heart. If he'll have me, I promise to love and protect him for all my days. Such is a prince's promise." 

He stepped in front of Levi to block everyone's view. Levi's cheeks turned red, covering his crotch. The pink-haired man subtly maneuvered around his hands and gripped his manhood full force, making Levi hold back a groan.

Meanwhile, Dan put his hands on his hips and leaned over to the blue-haired man, the latter's shyness only turning him on further. "Hey, cutie. I can promise you the same thing your brother promised my friend." Dan's eyes raked the man from head to rack to abs to crotch to feet. He'd have to see the backside first of course, but he was definitely was TKO in his book so far.

"Do you really mean that?" The king's eyes lit up with joy. "Well, then there is a coincidence." The blue-haired son looked back and shook his head vigorously, but he went ignored. "My sons are capable of reproduction, you see. They have...both parts, if I may be so blunt. If you decide to lay with them, they will bear your sons. They are very fertile."

"I see." Dan's eyes widened as he brushed the back of his hand against the blue prince's cheek. He tucked the hair behind the man's head and leanrd forward, placing his knee between the man's leg and feeling his throbbing member. leaning close to whisper to him, "You look fertile." 

"Then it's decided!" The king clapped his hands together. "You must stay in the kingdom so I can monitor my sons, but keep them as long as you like until you have been satisfied and reached a decision."

Dan looked over to Levi, who he expected to be protesting nonstop, only to see him glancing lustfully at the pink-haired prince while dancing away from the man's greedy hands.

Dan grinned, realizing that his friend would be too busy to make the decisions now. "We accept your offer!"

***

Levi found solace in the fact that Prince Rosse was flirtatious with others and not just himself. For one, it took some of the attention off of him, and for two, he was able to reign Rosse in for a day. After a few hours, he'd grown comfortable enough to scold the prince, albeit still calling him "Your Highness."

"Why do you resist me?" Rosse asked as they sat down in a tavern, the smile of his face more casual than seductive. "Not everyone gets to have sex with the prince, you know." 

"Your Majesty," Levi said sternly, like he was talking to a child. "One day, I do want a spouse and children, I do want love, and I am sure the physical intimacy will be an extra form of satisfaction, but not with you. If we must stay glued to the hip, I'd like to pick your brain about political matters."

Rosse rolled his eyes and cradled his head in his hand. "Anyone who's said that to me ended up talking me into such a stupor, I didn't realize they were having sex with me until it was almost over. I'd rather be aware of our lovemkaing, especially if you become a victim of my charm."

Levi wanted to ask more questions, but couldn't be sure if he was baiting him or not, so he cleared his throat and continued. "Anyway, I've noticed your kingdom doesn't seem to have a lot of poverty. Why is that?"

"My father's first mandate as king was to find jobs for the poor as contractors to nearby ally countries," Rosse said in a flurry. "Now, am I going to have to reduce myself to public masturbation in order to get your mind on sex."

"You are a prince!" Levi hissed, slamming his fists on the table in huff. "Have some respect for yourself!"

"You'd be suprised to learn I'm actually quite a dignified prince around those I'm not attracted to," Rosse said dryly. "Take the compliment." He leaned back in his chair and put his boots on the table. Levi couldn't help but see his shirt rise up, showing his belly button and well-defined abdominals. "You don't even like men, do you?"

"Can we please have a conversation?" Levi said desperately. "Not about sex?"

Rosse looked at the cieling in thought before clicking his tongue and looking at Levi. "Tell you what: I'll have a mundane conversation with you, but only if you tell me what color your underwear is."

And this point, Levi's face was the color of a ripe apple. "What?! I won't do that!"

"Okay, then I'll keep badgering you for sex."

"Be reasonable."

"You can whisper it to me if you want. Rosse stood up and leaned over to Levi, his round buttocks and the air and his lips a centimeter away from Levi's ear. "It makes it much more erotic that way."

Levi gritted his teeth. "I beg of you...let us find another compromise."

"No one has to know but us." Levi looked around at the crowded bar. It was true; the place was so noosy, it would be impossible for a whisper to be heard by anyone but present company. "Please...tell me and all my princely knowledge will be at your..."

"Clear." Something in Levi snapped, as he looked the prince in his eyes.

The prince looked at him quizzically. "Are they magic underwear or something?"

"No, they're non-existent; I'm not wearing any." Levi hadn't even admitted it to Dan, but on their journey to slay the monster, a monkey had stolen their clothes. At first glance, it only took Dan's shirt and pants, but in Levi 's eyes, he had been robbed the most.

Rosse's jaw dropped, though only for a moment before he chuckled lasciviously. "You _pervert._ "

"I am not a pervert!" Lrvi slammed his fists down once more, raking his hands through his dark hair. "They were stolen from me."

"A shame, then. I had hoped to collect your underwear for a trophy." 

"You want to be my husband, and you're talking like I'm a piece of meat to be objectified?!"

"Of please," Rosse said sharply, making Levi sit up straight. "Men like you act as if they resist the temptation of sex, only to end up having it and falling too hard too fast. Is that it? Did someone break your heart and use you for your body."

"Now you're clearly horny, Your Majesty." Levi crossed his arms and tried to quell his previous embarrassment. "I've never been in love, not truly, and I've never had sex."

Rosse's face froze, his eye twitching. Levi reached over to touch him before he slammed his palms on th table. "That's it! I felt you up the moment I met you and you have to be _at least_ six inches long, and you're telling me you've never had sex? No wonder you're so uptight. Levi, sex is natural and beautiful in most cases, and it can be a stress reliever. You've been treating your sacs of sperm awfully, and as a result, they've made you irritable."

"Ridiculous," Levi huffed, only to catch his breath as he felt the prince's boot pressing lightly against his crotch.

Rosse looked at him with a conniving grin. "Now it's more than just a reward, Levi. I'm having sex with you to change the person you are. You're going to love yourself after tonight. And if you don't, I'll stop flirting with you, I'll stop flirting with everyone. I'll be the dutiful prince, all the time."

"Huh!" Levi said, rubbing his chin. "How can I trust your word?"

"You trust my father's word."

"He's a king."

"And I'm a prince." Rosse batted his eyelashes. "Please, darling? It can be short if you want."

Levi looked at the cieling, knowing there was an inn close by. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "Very well. If you promise to become more respectable."

"Only if you're unsatisfied by life-changing sex."

"You have a tall order to fill for a virgin," he said wrly, and twenty minutes later, they found themselves in a gorgeous room that Rosse had persuaded the innkeeper to give them in exchange for good word-of-mouth.

"That's it," Rosse said as Levi removed his shoes. "Show me the man who conquered the...what was it?"

"A hydra," Levi said, thankful for the change of conversation as he shrugged out of his jacket. "A monster with multiple heads that sprouts three more after you remove one head."

"Sounds like it's quite a tough battle. Bet you're glad to get some relief."

"Hmph." Levi removed his shirt without further conversation. Rosse's eyes widened as he removed his pants, only to scowl in disappointment.

"What is that?" Rosse pointed to the loincloth wrapped around his waist. "You said you weren't wearing any underwear."

"A loincloth isn't underwear."

"Shut up!" Rosse snapped, leaping off the bed and ripping the loincloth right off him, watching his impressive length hand down to his knees. "Now that's what I'm talking about. _Nice._ " 

"Don't do that that!" Levi exclaimed, covering his manhood. 

"I knew it! Rosse threw the loincloth in his face. "You aren't attracted to men!"

"Men are all I'm attracted to!" Levi roared, squaring his shoulders. "Has it ever occured to you I want a man who's more reserved than you, not as pushy? I want a man of intelligence and strength; sexual attraction is not important."

" _Liar_ ," Rosse hissed, throwing himself back onto the bed. "It's getting harder and harder for you to cover yourself. But you know what? Fine, deal's off. I should've known you were a tease. I'll sleep on the bed, you sleep on the floor."

"Fine." Levi didn't bother protesting, slightly embarrassed at the prince snapping at him. He wrapped his jacket around him and laid down on the cool floor (not the most comfortable surface he's slept on, but definitely not the worst), and as he closed his eyes, he slept for perhaps an hour before he was awoken by an odd noise.

Slowly, he grabbed the sword from the belt on his jacket, and raised himself into a crouch position. He turned to the bed, and his eyes widened.

Prince Rosse was lying there, one hand on his shaft moving up and down, another placing fingers in the slit right under his member. His eyes closed, he didn't seem to recognize Levi's presense, he didn't even seem to be awake. But he let out small moans and groans, and at one point, Levi was certain he had heard his own name.

Slowly, Levi climbed onto the bed and laid next to Rosse, his hand propping up his head. He was in no way as sleazy as Dan, but Rosse did have Levi wondering about the pleasures of sex. Similar to the man who had given them free drinks at bar a few nights prior, Levi dreamed of not having sex until he found the man he wanted to marry.

Rosse seemed like the kind of man he'd marry on paper (clever, strong, quick, cultured), but his sexual appetite was nauseating. Levi hoped his spouse would have better self-control, but in truth, he was worried he wouldn't be able to satisfy him, and in a world were sex was on par with money, it scared Levi to death.

Eventually Rosse quieted down and his body went limp, his chest rising and falling in the form of true sleep. Levi gulped as he saw the prince's handsome physique, his sizeable chest, his abdominal muscles that had to be the result of several hours of physically demanding training each day. His groin was average, but had a nice thickness, and his vaginal area appeared small but had the ability to accommodate for one of Levi's girth.

Levi reached down and gripped himself similar to how Rosse had just done to himself. He ran one hand up and down while the other hand cradled his sack, trying to stimulate the pleasure he got from watching the other man. But it was useless! He felt the cum rise, but he didn't get hard. If anything, fondling himself had only made him more horny.

Suddenly, Rosse's eyes flashed open, and Levi froze. Rosse showed no signs of fatigue or sleepiness, and he grinned. "Well, and here I thought you were secretly a priest."

"Shut up," was all Levi could muster, grabbing a pillow to cover himself. "I came to check on you. But it appears you're all right."

"Well, how do you know I am?" The prince opened his arms wide, shifting himself closer to Levi slowly, like a child approaching a rabbit. "Feel me, make sure I'm all right."

Levi scowled. "Don't tease me. I know what games you're playing."

"Oh, I haven't forgotten that you're such a good boy. You don't like to play games, but you like to learn. How about you learn by using me? You can feel me up, no insertion required." Rosse looked at him earnestly, only making him more suspicious.

"If I do," Levi said after what felt like a long time, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't touch me back." He had a feeling that the prince was like an octopus, and once he latched on, it'd be hard to get him off.

Rosse sighed and he closed his eyes. "Fine, but I'm keeping my eyes closed. If I see what you're doing to me, it'll just make me want to touch you more."

"Thank you for understanding. Levi wrapped an arm around the prince's waist and pulled them into the center of the bed.

"My, you're off to a good start. You strike me as a romantic."

"I'd appreciate it if you kept talking to a minimum."

"Can I at least moan?"

Levi had to hold back a lustful shudder at the thought. "Keep it quiet, if you can."

"If I can? Levi, you make it sound like you're about to wipe me mind clean of anyone else. That's a big task for a vir--" Levi gripped his face in his hand and kissed him, trying to think of all the ways he'd ever heard about kissing someone. Rosse's body froze for half a second before melting into him, leaning down as Levi rolled on top of him.

When they separated,Levi swallowed what he was sure was the prince's saliva and blushed. Rosse's face had turned the color of his hair, all his brash flirtatiousness replaced by a sexual submissive attitude. Levi let out a rumble, shocked at how animalistic it sounded. Seeing Rosse switch from dominant to submissive was much more comfortable for him. A submissive man was what he needed right now--though that dominance wasn't something he was opposed to later, when he was more sexually secure.

Levi felt Rosse's breasts, pushing them up and down, pinching his nipples occasionally. Rosse covered his mouth with his hand, and Levi couldn't decipher if he was laughing or turned on.

Now feeling as if he had something to prove, he reached around to the prince's buttocks, a surefire route to satisfaction. He squeezed and groped, feeling his own body react, enjoying it's large round shape and firm yet soft texture. Eventually, however, Levi felt the thrill leave him, as he began to feel as if he was gripping a pillow.

He flipped Rosse over on his stomach, earning a grunt. "Sorry."

"Don't mind me," the prince said with his face muffled in the sheets. "Keep going."

"Am I satisfying you?" Levi asked, genuinely afraid of failure.

Rosse raised his head with an inhale. "Oh, if nothing else, I'm thoroughly entertained. We both have the bodies of sex slaves, and yet you're as pure as rain. I'm getting a thrill here and there, but nothing is more satifying than your rough, horny hands."

Levi gulped, and before he knew what he was doing, slapped down on the prince's buttocks. "How's that for you?" He said.

Rosse didn't even flinch. "You'll have to try harder." He eyed Levi's pulsing member. "But since I don't want to pressure you..."

"I'll humor you." Levi spread the prince's legs and made himself comfortable, guiding himself into the tight space. He couldn't help but groan. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Your Majesty; this isn't a promise to continue such lecherous behaviour."

"Of course, Rosse sighed, though the blood was already leaving his head.

"Are you listening?" Levi took the prince's wrists and held them back as he began to move. He opened his mouth slightly, enjoying the squeezing of his groin as he went in deep enough to the point where his balls were running the risk of being swallowed. He moved in a rhythym, slowly, enough to savor the moment but also providing pleasure to his partner.

"Let...my arms go." The prince breathed, and Levi obliged, stopping all movements.

"Did I hurt you?!" Levi said, worried. But Rosse only chuckled.

"Oh, you'd have to be a lot slower and a lot harder to hurt me, you handsome beast." With surprising flexibility, the prince rolled over on his back and gently grabbed Levi's hand. He guided it to the opening between his legs, and when he let go, Levi continued, using his index and middle finger to stretch and infiltrate the pink pleasure.

"Gentle!" Rosse whined, making Levi's blood boil. "Unlike my backside, my front hasn't been penetrated in some time! Even your fingers are enough to make me ache. I might just cum from being fondled."

At that, Levi removed his body from the prince's and sat up. Rosse looked at him with concern. "Oh, don't tell me you're concerned about my well being."

Levi shook his head, embarrassed. "No, but I felt the fun was about to end early."

"Oh," Rosse said knowingly. "Well, a deal's a deal, right? I'll tell you whatever you'd like to know about the kingdom."

"I'd love that." Levi laid down at the head of the bed. "But first, I'd like to hear about you."

"Oh, you know me: sex, sex, sex. But never vaginal sex; if I got pregnant and had a baby out of wedlock, it'd be a scandal I could never live down." Rosse laid beside him, letting the warrior pat his head, even if it made him feel like a puppy.

"You're crafty." Levi pecked his Rosse on his head, making him blush. "I'm sure you'd figure something out."

"You're awfully cozy," Rosse observed. "Are you about to propose?"

"I suppose sex has helped me unwind. And I think I will propose." Rosse stiffened, making Levi bark in laughter. "Not marriage, but perhaps something else."

***

Levi and Dan departed the kingdom in high spirits the next day, happy that the princes were now joining them on their adventures. Levi noticed the blue-haired prince's (or Prince Siople's) travel clothes were a bit less conservative than they had been the day before, in contrast to Prince Rosse who had amended to cover up--but only slightly; chaps still captured the eye, even if he wore pants underneath them.

Levi looked at Dan, who had a softer smile than he was used to. "So, you and Prince Siople..."

Dan snickered. "We're basically husbands now."

"Really. Seems like less than twenty-four hours ago, he didn't want anything to do with you."

Dan held his head to the side, his eyes dreamy. "I suppose you could say I brought him out of his shell, and I didn't even have to touch him."

"Spare me the details." Levi looked behind him where the princes were chatting excitedly. "Well, they seem to be with us for the long haul."

"I guess they are." Dan winked at him. "Think we could trick them into making out."

Levi looked away, narrowly managing to hide his scarlet face. "You're incorrigible, you know that?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! My inspiration for Dan was Rain from Final Fantasy: Brave Exivus and Levi was inspired by Lasswell from FF:BE and Gladiolus from FF:XV. Meanwhile the brothers inspired by Laslow/Inigo and Shigure from the Fire Emblem franchise, specifically in their special outfits in Fire Emblem: Heroes.


End file.
